


Mary

by ronans



Series: YouTube [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Secrets, Skype, YouTube, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel receives a stupid gift in the post and Mary finally tells her children why she's been acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank whereareyoucas for literally saving Mary's life and instead creating life. In thanks, you can shower her wonderful kinky fics with kudos and comments. 
> 
> I might be ending this series before the end of next month, I'm not sure, I'll see how it goes. It needs to be a big finale so... I'm not sure, I'll see. Anyway, enjoy :)

‘So Gabriel was telling me about Sam and him having their first Skype conversation,’ Castiel said with a smirk.

‘Sam wouldn’t shut up about it, man. We got there first, though.’

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean laughed at the image of him on the laptop as it froze. ‘Do we win a medal?’

‘You’re still frozen, I’m screen capping this and sharing it with everyone. You’ve got one eye looking up and one down,’ Dean chuckled.

‘Please don’t,’ Cas groaned.

‘Too late. I need to get a… one of those blogs Sam has. You hear about Becky’s submission to my challenge?’

Cas’ face unfroze and Dean was greeted with a look of horror. ‘She took that seriously?’

Dean lifted an eyebrow and grinned. ‘Oh yeah. A lot of people did. Cas you look incredibly hot in a leotard by the way.’

Castiel lowered his head to his desk and made a sound that was half amused and half annoyed. ‘Oh god.’

‘Aw, c’mon, it’s not _that_ awful. You could’a been dressed up as a drag queen stripper- oh _wait_ , that _was_ you.’

‘Who are these people?!’

‘Your Minions, Cas, Christ, keep up.’

An amused silence settled between them and Dean suddenly experienced an intense feeling of longing.

‘When can I see you again? Summer’s not too far off…’

Cas sighed and suddenly looked sad. ‘Dean we have finals and then graduation. I’d love to see you _today_ but I think we should wait until that… crap’s out the way.’

Dean pursed his lips even though he had already anticipated the answer. ‘Yeah, I figured… Fuck, I’ve not even been thinking about finals.’

‘Of course you haven’t. You’ve been too distracted by my face.’

‘Uh huh, exactly. You’re a bad influence, Novak.’

Castiel shook his head with a fond smile on his face before his mouth suddenly formed an o shape. ‘Oh, Dean! I almost forgot. I need to hang up for a sec, okay? I have to show you something.’

Dean frowned, confused. ‘How the hell are you gonna show me it if you’ve hung up, Bluey?’

‘Again with that nickname?’ Castiel growled under his breath. ‘Yeah, you won’t understand until I show you.’

‘Alright. See you in a- Oh, okay, he’s hung up and I am now talking to myself.’ Dean leant back in his chair and swivelled around a bit, barely stopping himself from twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Cas.

His phone vibrated a few minutes later and he got up to retrieve it. ‘Cas?’

_[Message received from **Cas** at 16:59]_

_Selfieinthegnomery.jpg_

Dean snorted at the file name and clicked to download the message, cursing his old phone. Finally it came through.

Almost immediately, his Skype call tone rang. He ambled back over to his desk and clicked accept, chuckling to himself.

‘Did you see the seductive gnome?’

‘And also the Jesus gnome, thank you, the location was a nice touch.’ Dean grinned as he looked at Cas, all rumpled exterior and sparkling eyes. He had to stop himself before his thoughts got too sappy, instead continuing with his views on the gift. ‘Boy, that is a _hideous_ misspelling of your name.’

‘If you start spelling it like that, I will end you. Uh, not sure how they got my address, but someone sent me this along with a letter pleading me to wear it in my next video.’

Dean shook his head. ‘And you’re _listening_ to them?’

‘Well they _do_ know my address, Dean.’

‘Jeez, you need to learn how to keep your private information private.’ Dean chewed on his lip absently as Castiel nodded. Cas opened his mouth to say something at the same time as his mother called up the stairs.

‘Dean! Sam! I need to talk to you boys!’

Dean’s brow creased. He couldn’t think of anything he and Sam had done wrong recently. ‘I gotta go, Cas.’

‘Okay. I wuv you!’ Castiel teased, making kissing noises.

‘Aw man, you need to be stopped. Goodbye, Cas _teal_!’ He quickly ended the call and then decided to shoot him a text saying that he returned the feelings anyway.

With slightly pink cheeks, he hurried down the stairs. His mother had been acting odd for a few months, not supplying an explanation to either of her sons, and Dean, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out why.

‘Mom?’

Sam and Mary turned to face him as he entered the kitchen. Dean’s mother smiled softly, albeit a little bit hesitantly, and gestured to the seat next to Sam at the kitchen table.

‘Boys,’ Mary began, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, something she’d been doing a lot in recent months.

‘What?’ Sam asked in a huff.

Mary glanced up worriedly but then looked away, fingering the material of her t-shirt over her abdomen.

‘Mom?’ Dean prompted again.

She exhaled a long breath and then looked at her sons with an expression filled with sudden determination. ‘I’m pregnant.’

Both Dean and Dam’s eyebrows shot up to their hairlines.

‘Wh-what?’ Dean sputtered, his chair scraping against the tile floor as he scooted backwards a fraction.

Mary seemed anxious of their reactions but slowly nodded her head. ‘I’ve known for a while now. I wasn’t sure how to tell you boys. Because you’re both so special to me and… and your father…’

The family rarely talked about John’s death; it was a sore spot for all of them. Mary sighed resignedly, finally sitting down in the chair in front of her. ‘Boys-‘

‘Who’s the…’ Sam started, awkwardly clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. ‘Who’s the father?’

Dean would have smirked at his brother’s awkwardness had he not have been so stunned at the reason for it.

Mary pressed her lips together in a tight line. ‘Do you remember Valentine’s Day?’

Dean and Sam both nodded briskly, feeling a little uncomfortable about where the conversation was headed. ‘Yeah, your first date since dad died,’ Dean said with a cough.

Again, Mary inclined her head. ‘Well, I… we got along really well. And one thing led-‘

‘Okay, mom, gross, we don’t need to know about that,’ Sam said, scrunching up his face. That time, Dean did laugh and the tense atmosphere began to dissolve.

Mary hummed in amusement but didn’t cease her hand movements, hands skirting over her belly. Dean noticed the slight swelling of it for the first time; he supposed he hadn’t been looking before and the change was barely noticeable. He inhaled sharply but a warm feeling collected in his stomach.

‘His name’s Michael.’

Sam groaned and caused Dean to jump. The name didn’t mean anything to him. ‘What, Sammy?’

‘Michael as in the weird guy who works at the diner Michael?’

‘Which diner? The Roadhouse?’ Because technically Ellen’s place was a bar / diner.

Sam shook his head. ‘No, _Biggerson’s_. ‘

Mary chuckled at Sam’s obvious distaste and the look of realisation that crossed Dean’s features. ‘Oh.’

‘Yes,’ Mary confirmed. ‘He asked me out on a date when I was picking up one of your godforsaken cheeseburgers, Dean.’ Mary rolled her eyes affectionately.

‘How old is this dude, mom? Like, twenty?’

Mary shook her head. ‘Dean, he’s thirty eight.’

Dean looked shocked again. ‘Seriously? He looks about twelve.’

Another of Mary’s melodic laughs escaped her mouth and she grinned. ‘He’s a very charming man and I would very much like for you to meet him. Properly.’

Sam looked over at Dean incredulously, still processing all of the information.

‘Uh, I guess… But don’t blame me if it’s awkward as fuck.’

‘Dean!’ Mary admonished, frowning for a moment before her face smoothed out again. ‘I know this is… incredibly strange for you two and it might take a while to get used to. But are you okay with this?’

Dean scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. ‘What are you expecting, me to force you to get an abortion or something?’

Mary’s frown returned and she looked worried again. Dean instantly regretted his words and stance and sighed, relaxing his posture.

‘Look, mom, it’s a shock, I’m not gonna lie to you. And this Michael dude? Me and Sammy need to check him out, make sure he’s good enough for you and not some smarmy ass dick.’

Dean completely relaxed when Mary’s smile returned. ‘Oh of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you two.’

‘So… when are we having this ‘meet the kids’ meal? Or whatever…’ Sam asked, attempting to sound nonchalant but Dean could tell that inside he was screaming.

Mary shrugged. ‘Whenever you want, honey. I’ll make some pie for Dean, some salad for you, and some chicken for Michael.’

‘He likes chicken, huh?’ Dean asked childishly. Mary chuckled at him and then pushed away from the table, ruffling both of her sons’ hair.

‘Boys, I’m not saying this won’t be hard for you because it will be. It’s… it’s unexpected, I know. But… thank you.’ Mary kissed the tops of their head’s and Dean looked at her, confused.

‘For what?’

‘Well, you didn’t scream at me for one.’

Sam shook his head and smiled tightly up at his mother. ‘We’d never do that, mom. We’re just shocked, I guess. I don’t know.’

Mary nodded and kissed Sam’s head again. ‘Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.’

Dean blinked, letting everything sink in. He didn’t know what he’d expected but it certainly hadn’t been that. He watched his mother smile at them both and then leave the room. Dean shifted his eyes over to a disbelieving Sam.

‘You okay there, buddy?’ Dean snickered. Sam rapidly blinked and smiled unconvincingly at Dean.

‘Just… this is mad. I don’t know… We’ll have a baby brother or sister, Dean. It’s just…’

‘Well if it’s anything like Rachel I’ll be happy,’ Dean retorted with a grin.

‘Gabe’s sister?’

‘And Cas’, don’t forget _Cas_.’ Dean shoved Sam’s shoulder and then got up out of his chair. ‘I’m gonna go talk to him now. You run off and talk to Gabriel, kay?’

‘Fine, asshole.’

Dean mocked astonishment, slapping a hand over his mouth. ‘Sam Winchester passing up studying time to talk to his boyfriend? Remind me to thank Gabe for taming your nerdy side.’

Sam rolled his eyes and slapped the side of Dean’s face causing him to reel back in shock. ‘You’re a jerk.’

Dean began to laugh and then chased Sam up the stairs, much to Mary’s chagrin.

*

‘ _Hello, Dean_.’

‘Heya, Cas.’ Just the sound of Castiel’s voice soothed him as Dean cradled the phone to his ear. He internally winced at his thoughts and turned to the more pressing matter of the evening’s events.

‘ _You alright_?’ Cas asked after a long moment of silence. Dean breathed out deeply and shifted on his bed.

‘So, mom didn’t call me downstairs to talk about the weather.’

Dean could almost hear Castiel’s confused scowl. ‘ _Oh_?’

‘Turns out there’s another Winchester on the way.’

Cas gasped. ‘ _What, really_?’

‘Yeah… Well I guess they’ll be a Campbell but the- it doesn’t matter, yeah, mom’s pregnant ‘n stuff…’

‘ _’N stuff_?’ Cas mocked with a smirk that bled into his tone. Dean murmured a laugh.

‘Shut up, douchebag.’

‘ _I’m sorry, Dean… I… I don’t quite know what you want me to say_.’

Dean chuckled at Cas’ lost sounding voice. ‘You don’t have to say anything, I was just telling you. We’re gonna have a little me, or a little Sam if it’s a girl, running around.’

Castiel laughed and Dean picked up the sound of him shuffling around. He pictured Cas in the same position as him but in his own room. A lump formed in Dean’s throat as he thought about the distance but at the same time his mind flashed back to what had happened mere months ago in that bed. He cleared his throat loudly but started talking before Cas could ask about what was wrong.

‘Yeah, my mom’s with this guy called Michael, works at the local Biggerson’s… and I don’t really know how to take that.’

Castiel paused for a moment before supplying him with a retort. ‘ _I assume you trust your mother’s judgement on a partner, though_?’

Dean nodded before realising that he wasn’t on a Skype call with Cas and therefore he couldn’t see him. ‘Uh, yeah, I do. It’s just… I’m worried because he’s the first guy since dad and, uh… yeah, I don’t know.’

‘ _I understand, Dean. It will be difficult but I’m sure your mother’s happy with this man, and I’m sure she’ll want you to approve of him_.’

A soft, affectionate smile spread across Dean’s lips. ‘Yeah, thanks, Cas.’

‘ _It’s quite alright, Dean_.’

Dean lay there, still on the phone with Cas, basking in the pleasant quiet that settled between them. It was comforting to him to know that Castiel was still there on the other end of the line. A fleeting thought passed through his brain about the phone bill and eventually he sighed. ‘So, I guess I better let you piss off and go record your video or something.’

Castiel’s answering sigh seemed equally as regretful as Dean’s. ‘ _Yeah, or something_.’

The older boy hummed and shifted again. ‘G’bye, Cas, I kind of love you a little bit.’

‘ _The words every boy wants to hear_ ,’ Cas said in a monotone voice.

Dean sniggered and smiled, staring up at the random newspaper clippings he’d stuck to his ceiling over the years. ‘Fuck off.’

‘ _I love you too, Dean, goodbye_.’

‘Talk to you tomorrow,’ Dean dismissed, hanging up, feeling lighter having shared the news with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of whereareyoucas and seductive gnomes... HAVE SOME FANART THAT WAS DONE LIKE LAST YEAR. http://whereareyoucas.tumblr.com/post/64131062843/of-heaven-and-hell-by-not-of-import-or


End file.
